<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Was a Gas by emeiyonemillion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958708">It Was a Gas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion'>emeiyonemillion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Burping, Farting, Gassy Beatles, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm so tired, Not really but whatever, Stomach Ache, lactose intolerance kinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by Anon: "I was thinking maybe these four boys are feeling really gassy one day, they had some bad milk making them burp and fart in the studio"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison &amp; John Lennon &amp; Paul McCartney &amp; Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Was a Gas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again! So sorry for my absence, just haven't really felt like writing. This isn't my best but I wasn't exactly sure how to end it. Looking forward to getting back on writing more soon. Hope you've all been doing well, and as always have a grand day/night/afternoon/whatevertimeitisforyou! -Em &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“God, what the fuck is wrong with you two?” George spat, muffling an exaggerated gag behind his hand and walking away from the two Beatles in question.</p><p>“You know what milk does to me…” Paul groaned, a hand pressed up hard against his stomach, his white open-collar shirt tight around it, the fabric stretching before it dipped under his belt, also visibly too tight to be comfortable. </p><p>“I’m afraid I do…” John groaned from behind him, his own hand placed on his distended stomach. He grunted, pushing out a tiny burst of gas which turned into a long rumbling fart, ending in a sigh of relief. </p><p>“Jesus..” George sighed, and Paul hid his giggles behind his hand, before responding with one of his own; short and bubbly. “You two are disgusting.” </p><p>“It’s not like you didn’t rip one open earlier in the car.” Ringo sneered, hanging his coat up on the rack by the door and pressing a hand against his stomach, releasing a small burp bubbling in his abdomen. George’s entire face turned red, and he almost looked betrayed as he took out his guitar and began tuning it. They all went about preparing for the day, Paul and John giggling to themselves all the while. </p><p>The first song went by pretty smoothly, with minimal interruptions and clear vocals. Though as they were recording ‘I’m Happy Just to Dance With You’ George suddenly stopped singing, John and Paul’s backup vocals quickly fading out as well.</p><p>“George? What’s wrong?” All eyes fell upon George, whos face turned bright red once more as a huge milky burp exploded from him, rumbling his stomach and lasting a good 12 seconds before finally stopping, punctuated by a small, sharp fart.. The guitarist’s eyes darted to the floor, hands shyly fiddling with his guitar. </p><p>“...Excuse me..”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>